Dating Misunderstandings
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius/Lily date to make Remus/James jealous and Remus/James date to make Lily/Sirius jealous. Each person thinks the other is dating each other. Lots of misunderstandings. Remus/Sirius slash. Jily. none of these characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Evans, I need to talk to you for a minute," Sirius reluctantly told the red head standing nervously beside her. James, Remus and Peter were in their room working on something.

Lily looked at him amused. "The great Sirius Black wants to talk to me? Wow. I should be honored."

"I'm serious Lily," he told her sitting beside her.

Instead of making some pun about his name, Lily changed her attitude towards him because she heard the sadness in his voice. "Ok, what do you want to talk about Sirius."

Sirius sighed and sat down beside her. "I haven't told anyone this but I have feelings for Moony-Remus."

"You're joking," Lily said shocked.

"NO I'm not. I can't tell James about this because I know he'll try to get me to tell him but I can't. I don't know what to do."

Lily bit her lip. Remus had come to her a few weeks ago to confess his feelings for Sirius but was sworn to secrecy. She knew that Remus would never trust her again if she spilled his secret to Sirius even though it turns out Sirius feels the same way. "But the reason I'm here is that I think that James and Remus are dating. They've become extra close and touchy lately."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "You think that Remus is dating James Potter, the guy who has been in love with me since first year and has asked me out almost daily."

"I knew that I shouldn't have said anything," Sirius said getting a little frustrated. "You're laughing at me. Tell me this then, when is the last time he asked you out?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't remember the last time that he asked her out. "It may have been a while actually but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he just got tired of me rejecting him. Constant rejection can make a person give up."

"And I haven't heard him talk about you in WEEKS. That's another reason I think that James and Remus are dating. I don't know what to do," Sirius pouted.

Normally Lily avoided Sirius because trouble seemed to follow him around but she couldn't deny helping him in this sad state he's currently in. "Ok, have you asked them if they're dating?"

Sirius laughed. "You're funny Evans. I can't do that. They will think I'm nuts."

"Well, you are a little bit," Lily joked.

"I'm really not in the mood to joke," Sirius told her continuing to pout.

"Well, what did you come to me for? What I can I do to help?" Lily regretted asking that question when she saw Sirius grin that mischievous grin that he's famous for. "Oh my gosh, what are you thinking?"

"Calm down, its nothing outrageous. I mean it is a little bit but it could happen. I want you to pretend to go out with me. I want you to help me make Remus jealous," Sirius said.

Lily laughed. "What makes you think I'm going to date you?"

"I have never asked you for anything in my life and I am asking you to help me get the man that I'm madly in love with. I can't talk to either one of them. Please Lily? Please. I will do anything for you."

"Ok, fine. But I will not have sex with you."

"Good. You don't have the right parts for the sex I'm interested in," Sirius told her giving her a hug. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go see what Prongs and Moony are up to."

Sirius ran upstairs where he found James and Remus whispering in Remus's bed. Jealousy filled Sirius's heart. "What are the two of you doing," he asked trying to sound calm.

"Nothing," James and Remus said at the same time.

"Right. Whatever. I'm going to bed." Sirius angrily got dressed for bed and got into bed. Remus cautiously walked over to him and asked him if he was alright. "I will be if you leave me alone and let me get some sleep!"

Remus's eyes filled with tears because he was hurt by Sirius's tone. "Fine. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Sirius felt guilty. "Moony. I am sorry." He got out of bed and gave him a hug which Remus didn't reciprocate at first. "Can you forgive me? I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Sure whatever. Goodnight Sirius."

Remus pushed him away and went to his bed.

"Nice mate. The full moon is near and you want to go and be a jerk to him," James said giving Sirius a small push.

Sirius scowled and got back into bed angrier than before. Of course James would defend his boyfriend. Sirius deserved that though because he was a jerk. The next day he found out that James and Remus went to breakfast without him, which hurt his feelings cuz he usually went down with Remus while James went on ahead with Peter. Sirius didn't hate Peter but he would prefer to spend his time with James or Remus especially Remus. Besides, he found Peters obsession with worshiping James annoying. Instead of walking over to sit with James and Remus he went over to Lily and sat across from her.

"What's wrong with you," she asked immediately.

"What makes you think something is wrong with me," Sirius snapped.

Lily glared at him. "You're not sitting with your friends and you're pouting."

Sirius told her about what happened last night. "I completely snapped at him because of jealousy. It's not fair to him. I shouldn't have done that. And then James, he was so protective, I mean he would have done it for any of us if any of us acted like that but ugh. I don't know."

Lily sympathized with him. "I'm sorry."

While the two of them talked, James and Remus continued talking about what they were talking about last night. "For someone you claim is in love with me he sure acted like a jerk last night," Remus whined.

"I know and I don't know why but he was a jerk. Maybe its his time of the month. You know how Sirius gets when it gets close to the full," James said.

"Yeah, well he's not the one that will be in a lot of pain," Remus told James angrily. "I'm the one who's in pain. I have every right to be upset and moody around this time."

"I overheard two girls talking about how their time of months seem to line up after being around each other so much. I think Sirius is moody because he knows that you're going to be in a lot of pain and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Him being Padfoot is the best he can do and that's not enough. He loves you Moony. I know it."

"Have you heard those words from him yourself," Remus asked. "Until you do you don't KNOW that."

"I don't have to hear those words from him to know that," James assured him. "I promise. I've been observing him for a while. Trust me."

"James, you're asking me to trust you about this but this is something that could ruin my friendship with someone I care about a lot."

"Moony, would I really risk your friendship with Padfoot? I know how much you care about him and wouldn't do that to you."

"Just give me some time. Speaking of him, why is he going to sit with Lily?"

James and Remus gaped at Sirius who ignored them and sat with Lily. "That's an odd friendship," James said.

"Oh my gosh. He is dating Lily," Remus said freaking out. "That's the explanation. That's why he was snappy last night. He's keeping this huge secret from us. Oh my gosh."

James eyes widened. "I don't know. Lily hates Sirius."

"The two of them don't look so hateful towards each other right now. Besides bullying and hatred can sometimes cover up the fact that someone has romantic feelings towards someone else," Remus told him becoming upset. "If that's not true then explain the two of them talking right now."

James couldn't say anything. "I hate to say it but you may be right. I can't believe Sirius would do this to me though. He knows how much I like Lily."

Peter sat there hearing every word but not saying anything. He has better things to do than worry about his friends love lives. Besides, this was entertaining to him. Actually he had an idea. "You know, if the two of you think they're dating then you could try dating each other," Peter said.

James and Remus exchanged looks. "Pete, that's totally crazy."

"It's just a suggestion. I know that you like Lily and you like Sirius and I don't know whats going on with them but if there is a chance that they like you guys then you dating will make them jealous and you'll both get to be together."

"Or this could end up being disastrous," Remus commented.

"Moony, you're not ugly. I'm down for this if you are," James told him.

"Is there something you want to tell us Prongs," Remus asked with a laugh.

"I am not gay or interested in you if that's what you're thinking. It could help us both out. I've tried to talk some sense into you a lot over the past couple weeks. Come on. Be my fake boyfriend."

"I don't know why I'm doing this but sure, why not. I will draw the line at having sex with you though. I don't want to have sex with people I'm not interested in. No offense Prongs."

"Fine by me. You don't have red hair or perky boobs so you wouldn't be someone I'd want to sleep with," James told him. "But there has to be snogging involved."

Remus groaned. "Only if necessary."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to that either Moons but we've gotta do what we've gotta do. Let's go."

The two of them got up to go to class. James reached for Remus's hand. Reluctantly Remus took it and they headed to class. Not too far behind him was Lily and Sirius who was furious.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it! I am going to kill a deer tonight," Sirius muttered.

Lily looked confused. "Why would you kill a deer?"

"Long story Evans."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Sirius sat together in Potions. Peter decided to join them. He was going to be a double agent. "Are the two of you dating," he asked bluntly.

"Of course," Sirius answered before Lily could say anything.

Peter sensed there was something more. Being on the outside sometimes had its advantages. "I don't know. I doubt that you would do this to Prongs or Moony for that matter."

"Mind your own business Wormtail," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius," Lily scolded. "You shouldn't be rude to your friends."

"I'm sorry Wormtail. I'm just a little frustrated."

"Because you love Remus and he's dating James?"

"I knew they were dating," Sirius told Lily who rolled her eyes.

"You're overreacting! Peter are they dating?"

"It's none of my business and its not my place to confirm or deny. I'm just asking if you thought they were dating."

Sirius didn't pay attention in class. He kept stealing glances at Remus and James whose hands were in places that they didn't need to be especially during class. Remus was trying not to flinch at James's touches.

"Sorry," Remus muttered after class.

"No. I'm sorry," James replied. "This is weird, but Sirius kept looking over and I had to do something."

They walked out of the classroom. Because Remus saw Sirius lean over and kiss Lily he looked at James and kissed him. For a second James forgot about their deal and pushed him away. "Sorry," he told Remus. "I guess I forgot that we decided to make our relationship public knowledge," he said loudly so people around him could hear. James gave Remus another kiss and Lily thought Sirius was going to explode.

"Calm down," she told him softly.

Sirius stormed away angrily.

"Whats wrong with him," James asked Lily coolly.

"I don't know Potter," she told him storming off after Sirius.

Remus was angry too. "This is going to be a long day."

For the rest of the day Sirius ignored the other Marauders. Remus got in a bad mood when he walked into the common room to see Sirius kissing Lily. James wasn't too happy about that either. Him and Remus talked.

Sirius didn't get back from the dorm till late and when he did he bragged about how good sex with Lily was. Remus moved to James's bed. "And you said he loves me," Remus whispered angrily after closing the curtains and putting a silencing charm up.

"I know for a fact he does. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"No. I refuse to speak to him again after rubbing in our faces that he slept with Lily."

"I refuse to believe that Lily slept with him. She does have morals. He's trying to make you jealous and its working. If you don't talk to him then I will," James told him.

"Don't do that Prongs. I trusted you with this secret."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll give it another week or so but we're going to have to talk to them soon. I don't know how much more I can go on kissing you. It's not that you're a bad kisser or anything, but I prefer kissing girls."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be kissing Sirius, but hes too busy sucking face with the red head to notice," Remus said angrily. She knew how he felt about Sirius and decided to go out with him anyway. He doesn't know if he's more mad at her or Sirius. At least Sirius didn't know about his feelings though so it was easier to be mad at Lily.

A week passed and there was more kissing between Sirius and Lily and Remus and James which caused great tension between the marauders. Remus refused to speak to Lily anymore as well. James who usually couldn't take his eyes off her could barely stomach to look at her anymore.

As much as Peter enjoyed the entertainment, he couldn't stand to see his friends behaving like they were especially after Sirius found Remus and James kissing and appearing to get ready to have sex on his bed. Tempers were thrown, hexes were cast and all three of them ended up in the hospital wing due to that incident.

"Padfoot, Remus is in love with you. He and James aren't dating. They were only pretending to date because they wanted to make the both of you jealous because they thought you were dating," Peter blurted out to Sirius after he got out of the hospital wing.

"What are you talking about? Lily and I were only dating to make them jealous. I'm not dumb or blind. I've noticed that before Lily and I began going out that the two of them have been uber close."

"Talk to him about it please. I thought that the three of you would be smart enough to say something to each other by then but sadly I was wrong. I'll send Remus out to the shack to talk to you."

"If you're lying Wormtail I'm never going to speak to you again," Sirius told him angrily.

"I'm not lying. I am telling you the truth. I've had enough of this. Go to the shack."

Sirius listened to Peter as Peter went to talk to Remus. "Leave me alone Pete," Remus told him as Peter sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You need to go talk to Sirius. He's in love with you. There's just been a whole misunderstanding."

"That's not funny," Remus told him scowling. "Please go away. I'm tired."

"I will leave you alone if you go and talk to him." After Peter pestered Remus for 20 minutes Remus gave up and decided to go.

"Fine. But after this I am moving to another room." Remus stormed off to the shack as Peter filled James in on everything that was going to happen.

"I hope this works," James said going to find Lily.

Remus went to the shack where he found a nervous looking Sirius. "Moony, Peter told me some things and I want to know if its true. Are you in love with me?"

"Why does it matter? You're obviously in love with Lily," Remus said unable to look at his best friend.

"NO! that's not true. I swear. I'm in love with you. I was upset cuz I thought you and Prongs were dating because over the past few weeks the two of you have been close and I thought that you might be dating and everything. I don't know what I was dating. I guess I just felt like Lily would be the person that would hurt you both the most."

Remus sighed. "We weren't dating. I told him how I felt about you and we spent a lot of time together because he was trying to talk me into telling you. I didn't believe that you liked me especially after I saw you and Lily kissing all over school. Did you really sleep with her?"

Sirius hugged Remus who looked hurt and upset. "Of course not. Did you and James?"

Remus laughed. "Of course not. He's not my type. I'm sorry that I was distance form you to make you think that I was dating Prongs. You should have talked to me."

"I'm sorry. Its just that when it comes to you I do crazy things."

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "Same here." The two of them talked about everything including their deep feelings for each other.

"I really am sorry Moony. All of this is my fault. Can you forgive me and be my boyfriend forever?"

Remus smiled. "I can. Can you forgive me and be my boyfriend forever?"

"I can," Sirius told him giving him a kiss.

"You know I think Prongs is a better kisser than you," Remus teased. Padfoot growled. "I'm sorry. Too soon?"

"Yes. Speaking of Prongs though, I guess we best get back to the castle and apologize to him for everything."

"Wait Padfoot, can we do that later," Remus asked wrapping his arms around Sirius and kissing his neck. "I'd rather do other things first."

Sirius smiled happily. "Yeah, Prongs can wait." Both of them got undressed and made love on the ragged mattress in the middle of the shack.

"This was the best thing ever," Sirius told Remus afterwords tracing the scars on his chest. "You are amazing. I love you. I am so stupid. If it wasn't for my stupidity we could have done this a hundred times at least before now."

Remus chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "We both were stupid, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together."

Sirius nodded. "Forever. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Remus nodded. "Me either." After a while, the two of them went back to the castle hand in hand. They went into the great hall for dinner hoping to see James and Lily. They sat across from them.

"So the two of you talked," James asked grinning.

"We did more than talk actually. Moony is the best sex I've ever had."

"Well, I hope he would be better than yourself," James teased.

Sirius threw a piece of food at his friend. "I'm sorry Prongs. For everything."

"No need to apologize. I am sorry too."

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't say no to Sirius and I couldn't betray your trust either. I guess I should have before all this stuff happened. I just didn't want you to never speak to me again or not be able to trust me," Lily told Remus apologetically.

"I honestly wouldn't have minded if you broke my trust in this case," he told her. "But all is forgiven. I think it might be best for all of us to keep this behind us."

Everyone agreed. "Lily agreed to go out with me," James said excitedly. "And I gotta say I'm looking forward to getting back to kissing girls. No offense Moony."

Remus laughed. "None taken."

"Offense taken," Sirius growled. "I love you Prongs but I am not above hexing you if you try to make a move on my Moony or mention how fantastic of a kisser he is."

James held his hands up. "Hey, the past is in the past now. Don't worry."

The four of them ate happier than they've felt in over a week.


End file.
